bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Do'neva
:"While she might be a purple-skinned, exotic looker, Do'neva is not a typical pleasure slave. She's a sassy diva that every male wants to court. They come to find out she's more of a handful than she's worth!" :-Ulic Rossini on Do'neva. Do’neva was a Twi'lek female from Ryloth that became a slave at an early age and would eventually become a starfighter pilot in Regulator Squadron. Do’neva became connected to Jeneva Ryant during their time as slaves for the Yakoza criminal syndicate. A spirited individual, Do'neva came to be one of the backbones of her new family in the Regulators, protecting the vulnerable and innocent from those seeking to do harm. History Early Life Almost from the start of her life, Do’neva knew only the life of a slave. Sold into slavery by her own people, Do'neva was purchased by the Rygelan, Rogan, to eventually be made into a pleasure slave. Rogan transported the young Twi'lek to Celcor where she would live as a slave for many of her younger years. For the most part, she was young enough to avoid most of the harsh treatment of the other slaves. As she got older, though, her living conditions began to deteriorate. Rogan knew that Do'neva would be coming of age and she knew that her time of being protected was nearly over. Do’neva would befriend a young human girl that came to Celcor as a slave, Jeneva Ryant. About the same age, Do’neva and Jeneva soon became inseparable. The two became close friends, saying they were twins that were separated at birth, due to their same age and the similarities in their names, regardless of their species’ differences. In 1 BBY, the girls staged a daring escape from their owner, stealing two starfighters from the Yakoza criminal syndicate. The girls, not knowing much about flying starships but managing to link their nav computers together, randomly jumped and ended up in the Gallenti Freehold territory, where they encountered a ship from the Blackstone Pirates. Captured by the ship, The Red Dead One, the two girls put up quite a struggle against the Blackstones. Catching the eye of the pirate boss, Galen Taym, the pirates were ordered to bring Jeneva and Do’neva to Galen’s study. There, Galen told them that he admired their spirit and asked them about their history. After he had heard their story, Galen made them an offer to join with his group and in return he would see to it that they were shown how to properly fly their ships. Galen transferred the girls to the supervision of his wife, Shanna Taym. Under Shanna’s direction, the girls became better pilots and managed to vent some of their negative emotions towards the galaxy through their pirate activities. Do'neva especially enjoyed raids against Imperial and slaver targets. New Career Opportunities As a member of the Blackstones, Do’neva became a one of the standouts in Shanna’s crew of mostly female raiders. Do’neva preferred to fly her starfighter, but was also finding that she was good with a blaster and quite a mouth-piece for the group she usually operated with. Together with Jeneva, the two girls were able to make quite the name for themselves. When the Blackstones chose to ally themselves with the Antrixian Resistance, Do’neva was asked to volunteer to join other pilot’s in forming a new starfighter squadron. While hesitant at first, Do’neva submitted to follow her friend, Jeneva. As a member of Regulator Squadron, Do’neva found comradre with her fellow pilots and finally felt like she had a family and home. Do'neva became quite the vocal protector about the freedom of the Trudo on Trudaa while the Regulators operated around the remote world. Appearance and Personality Do’neva was separated from her family at an early age and sold to the Yakoza. Due to this, Do’neva is more socially on par with other species of the galaxy, rather than that of her native Twi’leks. While she does know enough about her Twi’lek heritage to communicate with her Lekku, she prefers to leave her heritage in the past. Cocky and brash, Do’neva is full of quick wit and sarcastic sayings. An unquenchable spark, she is older than her years but far from mature, delighting in silly pranks and always ready to laugh at people who think too much of themselves. As a female Twi’lek, Do’neva is considered a rare beauty due to her rare skin color. She isn’t above using her beauty to manipulate people or to get what she wants. But despite her looks, Do’neva can be downright mean towards others when spurred. She won't tolerate the mistreatment of non-humans by others and will jeopardize her own safety to defend another alien. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash Pilot DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 5D, Dancing 7D+1, Dodge 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D (s)Languages: Bocce 5D+2, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Streetwise 5D+2, Survival 3D, Tactics 3D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation 4D+1, Sensors 3D+2, Space Transports 5D, Starfighter piloting 6D, Starship gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D, Command 4D, Con 5D+2, Persuasion 6D, Search 4D, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Droid Repair 4D, Repulsorlift repair 4D, Security 4D, Starfighter Repair 4D, Space Transports Repair 4D Special Abilities: Tentacles: Twi'leks can use their tentacles to communicate in secret with each other, even if in a room full of individuals. The complex movement of the tentacles is, in a sense, a "secret" language that all Twi'leks are fluent in. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 8 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster pistol (4D), comlink, flight suit, medpack Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters